Frío
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Lo que un pequeño cambio de clima puede provocar…


**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

 **fanfic sin fin de lucro o algo parecido...**

* * *

 **Frío**

 **Lo que un pequeño cambio de clima puede provocar…**

Estaban en la época más fría de año, por lo que era sumamente necesario tomar precauciones, si querían evitar un resfrió.

Shaka se sacudía cual perro resfriado, a pesar de que se cobijaba con tres gruesas frazadas.

Moriré de hipotermia - se quejo, antes de enroscarse como un gusano entre las frazadas -

Enserio? - Mu dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver el estado del ojí azul - pareces una larva Jajaja - rio levemente - enserio hace tanto frio? - el guardián de Aries, se concentro en sentir el clima - yo lo siento bien, ni muy frio y tampoco muy caliente -

Bienes de Jamir, es obvio que no te afecte - expreso con enfado - pero yo!, soy de un país sumamente cálido! - dicho ello se envolvió más aun en las cobijas - ahora, me dejas dormir? - dio por terminada su charla con el peli lila, cerrando sus ojos y disponiéndose a seguir su sueño -

Son las 9:45 de la mañana, Shaka - Aries re afirmo sus palabras al ver su reloj de muñeca - corrijo 9:46 -

Hace frio - respondió sin dignarse en abrir los ojos -

No saldrás, cierto? - Mu estaba acostumbrado a liar con caprichos, no en vano había tenido a Kiki con el tantos años - Shaka...- insistió - Shaka...- lo removió por un rato sin obtener respuesta. El lemuriano sonrió, eso mismo pasaba cuando eran niños. El siempre quería a salir a jugar, en cambio el rubio solo quería quedarse en su camita. Cuantos inviernos no había hecho de todo para sacar al rubio de su cama - Shaka... - jalo un poco las frazadas, pero para su mala suerte el rubio estaba bien en vuelto - virgo...- volvió a llamarlo. Sabía que el sexto guardián lo escuchaba, pero lo estaba ignorando - me enojare - hizo una mueca infantil - te acusare con mi maestro...- Shaka no pudo evitar reír, aunque no abrió los ojos, eso había sido demasiado infantil - ya no te quiero...- diciendo eso el de Aries le pego un golpe suave, sobre la cobijas, y abandono la habitación de virgo -

***M***

Y que haciendo? - Mu suspiro al ver a Camus -

Aquí sufriendo las consecuencias del invierno - respondió -

Y eso? - no tenía nada mejor que hacer y que su carga más grande estaba imitando a una larva en escorpio, así que -

Shaka está hecho un gusano en virgo y no me hizo caso - se quejo. Camus, estaba casi seguro que faltaba poco para que inflara los cachetes e hiciera berrinche -

Enserio? - para sorpresa de Aries, Acuario había sonreído levemente - creo que convivir con niños te está volviendo uno - explico, haciendo sonrojar al ojí lila al recordar su comportamiento -

Bueno...- carraspeo un tanto incomodo - tienes algo que hacer ahora? - el peli aguamarina no se espero esa pregunta, por lo que respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza - me acompañas...- le mostró unos boletos para feria - se supone que iríamos Aioria, Shaka y Alde, pero ninguno "puede" - rodo lo ojos -

No tengo nada mejor que hacer - acepto -

Bien, invitemos a alguien más - expreso ya más animado -

Quien más aparte de nosotros soporta este pequeño frio? - pregunto con algo de burla -

No irías al parque invernal, Mu? - el guardián de piscis iba de subida -

Dita?, de dónde vienes? - cuestiono -

De dejar al inútil de Shura en Rodorio - respondió con desdén al referirse al decimo guardián -

Que paso? -

Fuimos al dichoso parque invernal, a pasar el rato...- Afro apretó el puño al recodar lo ocurrido - cuando al muy condenado se le ocurrió ir a la pista de patinaje que había...-

Pero, Shura no...- Camus ato cabos - pasaste vergüenza por las caídas -

ESO! - grito furioso - QUIEN VA A PATINAR SIN SABER HACERLO?! -

Shura - Mu sonrió un poco al ver la cara del sueco -

Fue la peor de las vergüenzas! - se dejo caer con pesadez -

No - Camus negó llamando la atención de los otros dos - eso no supera a lo que nos hizo pasar Milo - los tres recordaron lo ocurrido, por lo que un estremecimiento colectivo los abordo -

Y donde lo dejaste? - pregunto refiriéndose al español, Mu -

En la pista -

Vamos por el - dejando salir un suspiro los tres se pusieron en marcha -

***M***

Sigues...- el rubio entreabrió los ojos al escuchar al muviano -

Qué? -

Esto es imposible - negó - ustedes no vivirían ni una hora en Siberia o Asgard -

Hace sueño...- bostezo el rubio-

Sabes, creo que tu y los demás están invernando -

Ah! -Bostezo- que frio! - se quejo -

Haber...- Mu toco el rostro del rubio - sí que es extraño?, llevas demasiadas cobijas y aun así estas frio - miro de un lado a otro en busca de algo - esto ayudara - sonrió al ver un cubre cama lo suficientemente grueso - estas mejor? - pregunto después de tender en cubre cama –

No – un escalofrió notable recorrió el cuerpo del rubio –

Shaka – hizo un puchero, ya era el segundo día de invierno y todo era igual que ayer. Ningún dorado a excepción de Afro, Shura, Camus y él estaba de pie – deben agradecer que mi maestro y Docko están fuera – dejo salir un suspiro de derrota –

No los menciones que al rato aparecen - negó el rubio, para acomodarse mejor –

Solo unos días más – Mu dejo al rubio – larva y se retiro a buscar a Camus y los otros, pasaría el rato con ellos, ya que su discípulo estaba en Japón –

***M***

Esto se pone peor…- los cuatro dorados que comían galletas y bebían chocolate en la doceava casa, observaron empeorar el clima. Empezaba a nevar –

Bien, ahora tendremos orugas por largo tiempo – Afrodita, estaba más que divertido por la situación al igual que Shura, no así Camus y Mu –

Ay no, ahora no va a querer ni salir al baño – se lamento el carnerito –

Solo espero que no se enferme – expuso Camus en voz baja porque si eso ocurría…Milo lo volvería loco – y si seguimos a Shion y Docko? – todos le miraron interrogantes –

Dice, viajar y dejarlos? – el peli aguamarina asintió - dejarlos a su suerte, dejar las guardias que tuvimos que tomar por amistad e irnos así como así. – Camus volvió a asentir – que esperamos? – Dita estaba más que animado –

No creo que…- Mu iba a negarse –

Vamos, Mu hasta Shura lo hará - El español arrugo el seño, el no recordaba haber dicho si –

***M***

Maldito Shion! – los otros tres le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida al sueco – que?!, es verdad como se le ocurre bloquear nuestro cosmos! – se quejo –

Básicamente me bloqueo la tele transportación - corrigió Mu ganándose una mirada asesina de piscis – no decía nada – desvió su mirada –

Se nos fue el viaje al diablo – Camus se veía igual d frustrado que el sueco, aunque no lo expreso –

De regreso a cuidar orugas – se lamento Shura –

Ya me siento abeja, avispa o incluso hormiga – los otros tres rieron ante la ocurrencia de Afrodita –

***M***

El clima empeora! – se quejo Shura pues ya empezaba a sufrir los estragos del clima –

Qué asco!, hasta cuando estaremos así – era imposible salir de las doce casas o incluso de una de ellas, las escaleras se habían perdido bajo la nieve –

Yo compadezco a los que los atienden - Camus, señalo a las doncellas que como era costumbre iban subiendo a preparan los alimentos de los dorados e incluso a dejarles sus recados –

Chicos, creo que la guardia de hoy la pasó – el español se puso una gruesa chaqueta, sobre su compita de lana –

A este paso vamos a terminar congelados – Afrodita observo a Camus permanecer inmutable ante el frio, el muy condenado de acuario estaba solo con una palera y un pantalón ligero – claro excepto tu Cam – el francés presto atención y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a los otros tres con ropas más abrigadas –

Les diré a los soldados que a partir de mañana las funciones en las doce casas quedan canceladas – más de uno estuvo de acuerdo con ello, les parecía un abuso hacer trabajar con ese frio a las mujeres y hombres comunes –

***M***

Ya me das la razón – el peli lila ignoro al peli celeste y siguió en lo suyo – oye carnerito mal educado, te hablo – silencio por parte del de ojos verdes – chicos? – dejo por la paz tratar de hablar con el Aries y decidió molestar a los demás por medio de su cosmos – aun viven? –

Jbcnuifhb – ese intento de palabras seguramente era de DM –

Qué? –

Que te calles – la voz adormilada de Alde le contesto –

Ey, no somos osos o cualquier otro animal que inverne – se quejo el sueco –

Calla! Pez! – Saga y Kanon, ordenaron a la vez –

Copias! – ladro Aioria, pues las voces de los gemelos eran mucho peor que la de piscis –

Hermano! – reprendió el castaño mayor –

Callado Aioros! - intervino Shura – trato de pegar el ojo, si? –

Es medio día – Camus y su neutral voz –

Aparte de ti, nadie es la reina de los hielos Cam – Milo tenía que haber hablado – así que cierra el pico Elsa – más de un dorado, que aun estaba consciente, sabía que el esperaba al bicho –

Ya le valió al bicho – Mu en un bostezo expreso – me estabas hablando Dita? –

A la hora que hablas, hasta eso el muerto ya se enterró, Mu! – reprendió el sueco –

Disculpa, no te había oído –

Callados! – nuevamente los gemelos –

Auch, Camus! –

Cállate, Milo! – gritaron a coro –

Eso te pasa por idiota!, Elsa, Elsa tu…-

Hace frio chicos…-

Oh, Milo como te diste cuenta? – la ironía en las palabras de los demás saco una risa al de piscis –

Idiotas!, uno de ustedes compadézcase de mi y sáquenme de aquí! – lloriqueo el peli azul – Cam! Ya sácame! – exigió –

No y al primero que vea por aquí le pasa lo mismo – aparte de que nadie iba ir a ayudar al bicho, la amenaza de Camus le aumento fuerza a esa decisión –

 *****M*****

 **PV: Ikki, que frió del demonio hace no? -**

 **Ikki: -.-zzzzz -**

 **PV: Ikki!, quítate de mi cama! -**

 **Ikki: -.-zzzz -**

 **PV: pájaro aprovechado! y ahora donde me duermo... -T.T-**


End file.
